


Songfic: Perfect

by Milser_G



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milser_G/pseuds/Milser_G
Summary: Candy - Terry songfic basado en la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran, presentado en la GF 2018
Relationships: Candy / Terry
Kudos: 2





	Songfic: Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer: Songfic basado en la canción "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Esta pequeña historia es de mi autoría, producto de mi imaginación, creada únicamente a los fines de entretener y no de lucrar. ***

[Ed Sheeran, Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRhSPp5CWos)

Era una fiesta de tantas a las que lo habían invitado a lo largo de los años. Una fiesta más a la que los prestigiosos organizadores daban por sentado que no asistiría, pero a la cual lo habían convidado por simple cortesía y también obligación. Y es que a una estrella de renombre internacional como aquel quien, como si su status fuera poco, estaba directamente relacionado con la realeza, no podía dejar de incluirse en la lista de cualquier evento que quisiera vanagloriarse de su exclusividad y refinamiento.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar acostumbrados a fuerza de desaires a las excentricidades del poco sociable noble actor, esa noche no podría ser catalogada como una "simple noche más", porque, para el asombro de todos, esta vez él sí se dignó a presentarse.

Ojos abiertos de par en par admiraban su regio caminar. Muchas bocas excesivamente pintarrajeadas en color carmín formando enormes "O" de asombro cuando sus portadoras lograban identificar a quien se abría paso entre los asistentes. Cuchicheos indiscretos dejándose oír incluso por encima de la música cuando, desde su altura, un par de ojos azules parecían fijarse en algo o alguien entre la multitud. Una alucinada anfitriona desplegando todo su encanto femenino, revoloteando las tupidas pestañas en lo que arreglaba seductoramente uno de sus pelirrojos rizos detrás de la oreja engalanada en brillantes de exquisito corte.

Más nada de todo aquello consiguió que se desviara de su objetivo. Si por alguna razón él había asistido al evento, no era precisamente disfrutar de los beneficios de su popularidad. Que Terry Grandchester hubiera decidido aceptar una invitación de Eliza Leagan - desde hacía algunos años, Eliza Westmoreland - tenía que ser por un propósito demasiado importante como para someterse voluntariamente a tamaña tortura. Pero aquella tortura, bien sabía, era mínima comparada con aquella de la que durante más de diez años había sido esclavo. Y ya era hora de terminar con ella.

Fue así que, atendidas las formalidades requeridas, un rincón algo oscuro y retirado del salón principal, justo al lado de la salida a los jardines, se convirtió en un refugio desde el cual podría ver y aguardar en lo que se evadía del foco de las atenciones de aquellos que ni idea tenían del motivo de su visita.

Los minutos se fueron sumando hasta convertirse en una hora y, justo para el instante en que todos habían olvidado su presencia, la vio. Y esta vez fue él quien olvidó la presencia de todos los demás. Bella. Bellísima como siempre o aún más, con la madurez conferida por los años. Así fue que Terry vio a la mujer en que se había transformado la niña con pecas de quien se había enamorado y de quien el destino había separado por diez tormentosos años.

Por un tiempo que jamás fue capaz de calcular, siguió con la mirada su andar por aquella colorida estancia. Se regodeó en aquel sentimiento que, al igual que antes, al igual que siempre, lo embargaba cada vez que la veía, simplemente, sonreír. Se halló a sí mismo riéndose al tiempo en que ella lo hacía, aun cuando a la distancia, tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era la gracia. Se encontró acariciando a lo lejos cada curva de aquel cuerpo divinamente enfundado en galas de color verde agua y hasta tuvo la sensación de poder percibir el aroma a flores silvestres de aquellos cabellos dorados, brillantes y suaves como la seda.

 ** _"Encontré un amor para mí"_** , musitó el embrujado actor y, como si con el pensamiento la hubiera llamado, ella comenzó a andar en su dirección.

Protegido por aquel manto de oscuridad, la vio pasar a su lado y salir a los jardines, donde, repentinamente, la luna se reflejó sobre ella cubriéndola con un brillo casi sobrenatural. Aun inconsciente del hecho de estar siendo observada, Candy, fastidiada con aquel par de zapatos que parecían querer matarla, simplemente se los quitó y se dedicó a sentir la frescura del césped en la planta de los pies. Asimismo, y para disfrutar plenamente de la brisa primaveral, decidió soltar los cabellos de aquel apretado moño.

De súbito, y como si de magia se tratara - ¿o quizás fue obra de un "hado padrino" rubio que no daba puntada sin hilo?... como sea... - los acordes de un muy conocido vals se dejaron oír, envolviéndolo todo y aquel que veía y también había estado mirando, encontró oportuno revelar su presencia.

\- Te lo dije hace tiempo en cierta carta a la que nunca respondiste. Y debo repetirlo en este momento porque, viéndote, no deja de maravillarme el hecho de que, pasados diez años, nada en mí haya cambiado - musitó al llegar a pocos pasos de Candy quien, al oírlo, sintió que el corazón se le desbordaba del pecho. Más su sorpresa no la dejó responder con palabras y tampoco atinar a tomar la mano que frente a ella se tendía a modo de invitación. - Por los viejos tiempos - medio rio Terry ante el estado de estupefacción que en ella había generado. - Vamos, **_querida, solo zambúllete y sígueme_** \- y, finalmente, la rubia aceptó.

\- Terry... - murmuró bajito, por miedo a estar soñando y despertarse si elevaba demasiado el tono. - ¿eres tú? - cuestionó sin poder creer que los brazos que la rodeaban eran tan ¿reales? como el suelo sobre el que danzaba. Y es que se sentía flotar... hasta que se percató del pequeño detalle que terminó por pinchar su ensoñada burbuja. - ¡Ay, estoy hecha un desastre! - señaló haciendo referencia a sus alborotados cabellos y muerta de vergüenza por, al estar descalza, sentirse minúscula junto a él, tan alto en comparación.

El actor volvió a reír y, apenas separándose de ella, murmuró algo que ella optó por no escuchar - ¿o sí? - y, como para que no se sintiera sola, también se deshizo de los zapatos.

\- Ahora estamos iguales - declaró haciendo uso de toda su irreverencia y, antes de que pudiera escapársele, volvió a tomarla en brazos para reanudar el vals.

\- ¡Estás loco! - lo calificó la ahora risueña Candy. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - continuó embelesada.

- ** _Bueno, encontré una chica, hermosa y dulce_ **_-_ el interrogado, que al igual que ella intentaba hacerse a la idea de que aquello era cierto, intentó esquivar la cuestión con una nueva broma, pero terminó por sentir que volaba más alto aun cuando un encantador sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Candy, producto del cumplido.

\- Albert me convenció de que viniera - intentando aplacar el intempestivo vuelo de mariposas en su vientre, ella también quiso desviar el tema. - Me dijo que alguien quería hablar conmigo. Solo que **_nunca pensé que tú eras ese "alguien" que esperaba por mí._**

\- ¡Culpable! - se declaró el eterno rebelde. - Yo mismo le pedí ayuda a nuestro buen amigo para poder verte, pequeña pecosa. Pero dime... - su semblante se volvió algo serio antes de cuestionar: - ¿qué hubieras hecho si hubieras sabido que era yo quien te buscaba?

\- ¿Por qué viniste, Terry? ¿Por qué querías verme? - retrucó a cambio, también con seriedad pero sin ninguna animosidad.

\- Ya te lo dije, amor - susurró y su corazón se regocijó al percibir contra su pecho que el de ella saltaba al oír aquello. - En mí nada ha cambiado, a pesar del tiempo. Y quiero saber si para ti ha sido lo mismo. **_Porque éramos sólo unos chiquillos cuando nos enamoramos, sin saber lo que era._ **Pero ya no lo somos y yo sigo sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Lo siento cada vez que te recuerdo, cada vez que pienso en ti, cada vez que te escribo y, ahora que te veo, no puedo hacer más que reafirmarlo.

Los pies de ambos se detuvieron de su cometido de danzar. Frente a frente, Candy y Terry se miraron y los labios de ambos comenzaron a acercarse como en cámara lenta. Más un brillo extraño en los ojos color esmeralda, detuvo a su compañero por un instante al entender, sin necesidad de palabras, de qué se trataba.

\- **_Esta vez no renunciaré a ti,_** Candy. Después de lo pasado, es posible que no quieras creerme. **_Pero cariño, sólo bésame lentamente_** y verás que no miento.

Al oír aquella declaración, incluso a pesar del temor a que el corazón volviera a rompérsele en mil pedazos, Candy decidió arriesgarlo todo. Todo, con tal de sentir aquellos labios una vez más sobre los propios. Todo, por reflejarse en aquella mirada azul profundo y sentirse amada, aunque más no fuera, por un efímero instante.

\- Te creo, mi amor - susurró comenzando a ponerse de puntillas para acortar, aún más, la ínfima distancia que todavía separaba sus rostros. - Yo tampoco renunciaré a ti esta vez. Menos ahora que sé que **_tu corazón es todo lo que poseo_** \- agregó cuando ya los alientos de ambos comenzaban a confundirse - **_y en tus ojos, tú sostienes el mío_** \- terminó por confesar en un susurro que terminó por perderse en la intensidad del beso tan largamente anhelado.

En lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, o quizás tan solo un suspiro, besos y caricias por tanto tiempo guardados, hallaron por fin un sendero hacia el exterior. También había mucho por decir, mucho que confesar, tanto por recuperar... Sin embargo, llegados los últimos acordes de aquella, su canción, Terry no podía más que observar a su pecosa con adoración.

\- **_Nena_** \- comenzó a explicar ante la interrogante mirada esmeralda - **_estoy bailando en la oscuridad, contigo entre mis brazos, descalzos sobre la hierba, escuchando nuestra canción favorita._** La vida no puede ser más perfecta ni más generosa conmigo.

\- Hasta que tuviste que recordarme que estoy descalza - le recriminó la rubia jugando a ponerse en modo de berrinche. Aunque, claro está, que su único objetivo con ello, era intentar ocultar el vendaval de emociones que se acababa de desatar en su pecho.

\- Descalza y despeinada - concedió travieso, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran entre las hebras de cabello dorado, deleitándose en su suavidad, maravillándose de su textura. - De todas maneras, cariño - agregó con una mirada profunda de sus oceánicos ojos - hace rato, **_cuando dijiste que te veías hecha un desastre, yo susurré por lo bajo, pero tú lo oíste..._** ¿verdad? - la cuestionó, a lo que ella débil (y algo mentirosamente) negó. - En ese caso de que no lo hayas hecho, voy a repetírtelo para que no te queden dudas: **_querida, te ves perfecta esta noche._**

La nueva ronda de besos que siguió a aquellas palabras, fue interrumpida no muchos instantes más tarde cuando una voz amistosa y familiar llegó para romper el idilio.

\- Si hubiera sabido que un simple vals conseguiría semejante milagro, me hubiera encargado de esto hace mucho tiempo.

Sobresaltada por la interrupción, por no hablar de lo azorada al haber sido atrapada "in fraganti", Candy se apartó de un salto de los brazos de Terry. Pero, para su asombro, al ver que aquellos dos se saludaban como si nada, más temprano que tarde, terminó de confirmar aquello que venía sospechando desde hacía rato: ella había sido víctima de un plan orquestado a sus espaldas. Claro que, quejas respecto de los resultados no se le ocurrían. Así que, haciendo a un lado cualquier cuestionamiento, devolvió la sonrisa que Albert le regalaba.

\- No había visto ese brillo en tus ojos en mucho tiempo, pequeña - señaló el rubio tutor. - ¡Enhorabuena! - la congratuló y volvió a dirigir la atención hacia su amigo. - Y bien, Terry. ¿Encontraste lo que viniste a buscar? - lo interrogó, aunque conocía perfectamente que la respuesta era afirmativa.

\- **_Bueno..._** \- el actor aparentó pensar muy bien en qué contestaría - encontré ** _..._** \- aventuró como quien no está seguro. Empero, al volverse hacia la chica parada a su lado y perderse en la profundidad de su mirada esmeralda, pareció hallar las palabras. Y, aun hablando con su amigo, pero sin dejar de observar a Candy, prosiguió: ** _\- encontré una mujer más fuerte que nadie a quien conozca. Ella comparte mis sueños_** _y, ya que estás aquí, Albert, creo que es importante decirte que **... espero algún día compartir su hogar.**_ Me preguntas si encontré lo que vine a buscar y yo sólo puedo responderte que **_encontré un amor para llevar más que solo mis secretos, para llevar amor, para llevar a nuestros propios hijos._** Para el que no conozca nuestra historia, quizás se haga fácil decir que no crecimos, que **_aún somos unos críos._** Y podrán decir lo que quieran, **_pero estamos tan enamorados,_** que hemos pasado los últimos años **_luchando contra todo pronóstico._** Por eso, y sólo por eso, sé que ahora todo será distinto. **_Sé que esta vez estaremos bien_** porque ambos lo queremos y porque no permitiremos que nada ni nadie vuelva a interponerse en nuestro camino. Candy - agregó ahora dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia una emocionada y llorosa ella - **_cariño, sólo toma mi mano_** \- pidió extendiendo su palma derecha. Concedida su petición, acercó la pequeña mano a sus labios y, luego de un cariñoso beso en su dorso, se hincó solemnemente sobre una rodilla. - Cásate conmigo, Candy. **_Sé mi chica, yo seré tu hombre. Veo mi futuro en tus ojos._** Sólo dime que sí y te prometo que juntos, lo haremos realidad.

**. . .**

Después de atravesados diez largos años de separación y desesperanza, cualquiera diría que aguardar un año más y sumado a él el aliciente de la expectativa de un final feliz, sería nada en comparación. Pero para los protagonistas de ambas esperas, lo mismo daba un año o un día. Ya que el tiempo en que no podían disfrutarse plenamente, por ínfimo que fuera, se transformaba indefectiblemente en una eternidad. Por fortuna, aquel tedioso plazo eventualmente alcanzó su fin y, exactamente un año después de aquel maravilloso reencuentro, Candy y Terry se habían convertido en marido y mujer en una sencilla ceremonia íntima.

A pesar de las negativas de la pareja, el tutor y padrino se había empeñado en organizar la recepción para que quienes habían sido partícipes de una u otra forma de aquella historia de amor, pudieran celebrar la tan esperada unión de dos de sus personas más queridas: su "hija" y mejor amigo.

Lakewood había sido el lugar elegido para el agasajo, y su maravilloso salón de baile e imponentes jardines brindaron el marco perfecto para el evento. Felicidad. Algarabía. Risas. Algún recuerdo dedicado a aquellos que ahora sólo podían acompañarlos desde una estrella. Bailes. Brindis. Buenos deseos. Todo ello y mucho más fue parte de aquella especial fecha. Y, por supuesto, que no podía faltar la dosis de "rebeldía" innata de los contrayentes, quienes, apenas pudieron, no dudaron en escabullirse hacia los jardines.

Una vez allí, quien no había pasado por alto la trapisonda de ese peculiar par de enamorados, se acercó a la orquesta y, discretamente, habló con el director de la misma. Luego, meneando la cabeza con divertida resignación, volvió a mezclarse entre los invitados.

Cierto vals comenzó a sonar y, a través de las ventanas abiertas, no tardó en llenar el aire primaveral de los jardines de la vieja mansión. Quienes allí estaban, ni bien oyeron los primeros acordes, no precisaron de palabras para entrelazarse y comenzar a bailar aquella, su canción.

\- **_Nena_** \- Terry habló rememorando aquel reencuentro - ** _estoy bailando en la oscuridad, contigo entre mis brazos, descalzos sobre la hierba, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_** \- Candy, simplemente sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del que ahora era su esposo, rebosante de felicidad. - **_Cuando te vi con ese vestido,_ **\- continuó él, refiriéndose, en esta oportunidad, al momento en que la vio acercarse vestida de novia - **_tan hermosa..._** \- la profunda voz masculina se quebró ante la remembranza. - **_No me merezco esto_** \- pudo apenas proferir.

\- Claro que lo mereces, Terry - Candy se apretó más en el abrazo y alzó la verde mirada para encontrarse con la azul de él. - Mereces esto y mucho más - pronunció con convicción.

\- Te amo, Candy - le sonrió con ternura justo antes de besarla con suavidad. - Y aún descalza y con el cabello alborotado quiero que sepas algo...

\- ¿Qué será eso?

\- **_Querida... te ves perfecta esta noche._**

**. . .**

Varios meses después, nuevamente el mismo vals se dejaba escuchar en los jardines de una casa de los suburbios neoyorkinos...

- ** _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad_** \- susurró Terry, mirando directamente hacia los ojos color esmeralda que lo observaban con atención - **_contigo entre mis brazos_** _-_ acarició con mimo la suave y dorada cabellera que enmarcaba aquel perfecto rostro - **_descalzos sobre la hierba_** _-_ agregó percatándose de que, en esta oportunidad, no estaba tan elegante como en las dos ocasiones anteriores - **_escuchando nuestra canción favorita. Tengo fe en lo que veo,  
ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona, y ella se ve perfecta..._**

- ** _No, yo no me merezco esto_** \- la emocionada voz de Candy, se dejó oír a espaldas de Terry quien, en medio de una calurosa noche veraniega, al compás de la música, acunaba y arrullaba con palabras tiernas a una pequeña copia de su mujer.

\- Claro que lo mereces, pequeña pecosa - respondió con amor, tendiendo su brazo libre para que la rubia se acercara. - Mereces esto y mucho más...

Y en lo que Candy se unía a ellos, Terry no podía dejar de observarla fascinado, mientras ella, ajena al atento escrutinio, miraba con adoración a la pequeñita que plácidamente, dormía en brazos de su papá.

\- Cariño... - Terry llamó su atención para decirle una vez más: - **_estás perfecta esta noche._**


End file.
